Elephant Gun
The Elephant Gun is an unlockable weapon that appears exclusively in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It is a slow-firing, slow-reloading, but extremely accurate two-shot weapon, allowing the user to score one-hit kills with a headshot. It is unlocked at Rank 18. Multiplayer Upgrades *'Extended Clip': unlocked at rank 18 with Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC. Doubles the maximum ammo capacity of the Elephant Gun. *'Damage Increase': unlocked at rank 39. Increases the Elephant Gun's damage output, but lowers its rate of fire. *'Sniper Scope': unlocked at rank 25. Adds a scope to the Elephant Gun, providing increased accuracy at long ranges. The Scope Upgrade appears to be a jury-rigged contraption made from a C-Clamp and a gutted microphone with glass lenses inside it. Strategy *A shot to the head will kill any enemy in a single hit, making this the ideal sniping weapon. *The Elephant Gun's perfect accuracy makes it ideal in mid-range combat if the player is capable of reliably scoring headshots. *The Elephant Gun will kill any enemy in three bodyshots. Unless the player has the Damage Increase or Extended Clip upgrades, this, in the best case scenario, will take 3.34 seconds. *Always take the time to aim with this weapon, as missing is both costly in ammo and will leave the player vulnerable to attack for a large amount of time. *Contrarily to what its name might suggest, this weapon isn't well adapted for combat against Big Daddies. Not only are the latter immune to headshots, nullifying the Elephant Gun's greatest bonus, but its slow rate of fire and small clip mean the player won't be able to deal much damage before the Big Daddy kills them. *If attacked by an enemy using the Elephant Gun, crouch. Most players who use this weapon tend to aim for the head, and crouching will momentarily confuse them. *The Elephant Gun's Sniper Scope upgrade isn't very useful, as it limits the player's field of view and may actually make sniping more difficult against moving targets. *The Elephant Gun's Damage Increase upgrade allows the player to kill any enemy in two bodyshots. However, the weapon's slower rate of fire means it'll work better as an ambush weapon, as enemies will be able to seriously injure the player in frontal combat. *The Elephant Gun's Extended Clip upgrade is arguably the most recommended for this weapon, as it allows a kill even if one misses the head through three body shots, something that a normal elephant gun cannot achieve due to its two slug capacity. New players will be able to practice headshots, while experienced players will be able to take out entire groups without having to reload. Complementary Weapons *The Pistol is perfect for finishing off enemies. If the player has landed two bodyshots, a single hit from the Pistol will kill the enemy. It also provides a good backup weapon in case the player misses or runs out of ammunition. *The Tommy Gun will provide continuous damage, which helps if the player has trouble landing headshots. *The Shotgun will complement the Elephant Gun's mid- to long-range capabilities with close combat power. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt is the best Plasmid to use in conjunction with the Elephant Gun. Not only will it freeze the enemy in place, making headshots much easier, but if attacking from the enemy's side the enemy won't be able to retaliate. *A fully-charged burst of Incinerate! and a shot from the Elephant Gun will kill any enemy by itself. *Winter Blast will allow the player to kill any enemy in two bodyshots. Its slowdown effect also makes headshots slightly easier. *Geyser Trap will allow the player to reach vertical spots much faster, as well as lay traps while sniping. *Telekinesis is also capable of temporarily stunning enemies, and the damage it deals can help the player if one misses. Recommended Tonics *Leg Up will help the player reach sniping perches much easier, as well as facilitate escape. Skilled players may even try using this Tonic to jump over an enemy and land a headshot. *EVE Saver will allow the player to fire more Plasmids before running low. This weapon is particularly reliant on Plasmids to work properly, so it's recommended to have at least this Tonic in the user's loadout. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE over time, which helps when one is unable to move to a Vending Machine safely. *Resurrection will help players who tend to die frequently after an Elephant Gun user shoots them in the head. Most players with this weapon don't tend to double-check the enemies they kill, so it'll allow the player to make a rapid comeback. Gallery Multi ElephantGun Normal.PNG|''The Elephant Gun in-game.'' Multi ElephantGun Ironsight.png|Elephant Gun Ironsight Multi ElephantGun Capacity.PNG|''The Elephant Gun with the Extended Clip upgrade.'' Multi ElephantGun Scope.PNG|''The Elephant Gun with the Sniper Scope upgrade.'' Multi ElephantGun ScopeZoom.png|Elephant Gun Sniper Scope zoom Multi ElephantGun Damage.PNG|''The Elephant Gun with the Damage Increase upgrade.'' Behind the Scenes *Another skin for the Damage Increase upgrade can be seen in Decor Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, and has one of the cylinders from BioShock's Fire Rate Increased Shotgun upgrade. *“Elephant Gun" refers to large-caliber rifles designed for shooting elephants, often chambered in round sizes as large as .800; being designed to kill elephants, they are obviously overkill against humans. It appears this weapon is based upon the 1880 Holland & Holland side by side Hammerless Royal ejector rifle. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons